


Common Interests

by giantess



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: "angelique" and "maggie", Bisexual Character, Coming Out, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantess/pseuds/giantess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short cartinelli fic based on <a href="http://cartinelliprompts.tumblr.com/post/120850530244/angie-telling-peggy-about-her-bisexual-friend">this prompt</a></p>
<p>"angie telling peggy about her "bisexual friend" (actually talking about herself) to see her reactions"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Interests

**Author's Note:**

> Also at my tumblr [here](http://wahaygentcarter.tumblr.com/post/120852509616/common-interests)

‘You know, English,’ The sentence comes from nowhere, after a stretch of silence at the dinner table, ‘You ought to meet my friend, uhh, Angelique.’  


Peggy raises an eyebrow, ‘Angelique? Have you talked about her before?’

‘Maybe? Probably, I mean who knows, really?’ Peggy smirks behind her glass, taking a long sip, ‘She’s a family, um... theater friend, old buddies from the theater.’  


'A family-theater friend?’ Peggy looks down at her food, so she can’t see Angie, but she’s sure that Angie’s face is most likely reddening by now.  


‘Yeah, a family friend that’s into- You know, that’s not important.’ Angie picks up her glass and drains it. Peggy hears a mumbled, ‘Oh, boy,’ from behind the glass, and seals her lips in a smile.  


‘The point is,’ Angie continues, after choking a little on her drink, ‘I think you should meet, but she has some _unconventional_ interests, if you understand me, and I wasn’t sure if that might put you off.’  


Peggy pauses and looks up, puzzled. Angie’s face is angled to the table, but she doesn’t touch her food. ‘Unconventional how?’

‘Oh, you know, the usual ways,’ Angie’s smiling, but it’s fake. She hides her face behind a glass and mumbles something that Peggy doesn’t catch.  


‘I’m sorry, Angie, I can’t quite hear you.’  


Angie takes a breath, ‘Well, among other, really not important things, she tends to have an interest in...’Angie pauses, as though waiting for a drum-roll, ‘...women.’

Peggy leans back in her chair, mouth forming an ‘o’. ‘Right. Oh, right, I see.’

Angie is looking directly at her now, her smile mutated into something strained with worry.

‘Well, in that case she should probably meet my _friend_...’ She pauses theatrically, looking Angie in the eye, ‘...Maggie. I think they might have some common interests.’  



End file.
